Weird, Weirder, and Really Really Weird!
by ilykshoppIng
Summary: three weird friends run into the fruits basket gang and Ouran High School Club!
1. Falling and Ramon Noodles

this is dedicated to shelby and becky.

RAH MOHN NOODLE!! Addie texted into her new cell phone- which she had named cellie. She was obsessed with it. Addie proceded to shake her cell, praying that her friend she had sent it to-Stephanie- would text back. After seven long Addie World seconds she gave up and went to her room. She grabbed her hairspray and spritzed with a flourish. She was amused by many words- like ramon noodle. It was kind of an inside joke she had between her and Stephanie. Since Addie was very impatient, she picked up the phone in her room and dialed Stephanie's number. She knew it by heart. Ringed once, twice,

"Hello?" said Stephanie.

"Do you know who delivers a mailman's mail?" Addie said.

"Hi, Addie." A person asking me the most randomest question ever instead of hi. It's gotta be Addie, Stephanie thought.

"Wanna come to my house over break?"

"Uh, sure I'll check." Stephanie asked her parents and they didn't care so.. "Sure, I can come. Like, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's good for me. At five?"

A few minutes later, Addie has set up a sleepover with her, Stephanie, and her other friend Bella. Thing was, Bella didn't know Stephanie was going to be there, and Stephanie didn't know Bella was coming. Addie wanted it to be a surprise. She went to her chair and read for about a half hour.

A half hour later

"Hey, mom? Can we go shopping? Please?" Addie begged. Shopping must have been her favorite pastime, other than reading magazines, eating Cheetos, and doing something stupid that made everyone watching laugh.

"Well, I guess we're not busy today so sure! You know I love to shop." Addie's mom responded.

Some time later

"Okay, now don't spend all of this money. I'll meet you in the food court in an hour." Addie's mom handed her some cash, which Addie stuffed into her "uber-cool" purse-pink with black and white polka dots. She nodded and waltzed away. Then all of the sudden she spotted someone who looked familiar going into the Marshall's section of the mall- Stephanie! Addie screamed in delight- causing everyone around her to stare like she was a lunatic-(which she kind of was...)-and sprinted over to Stephanie. In the process she saw a lip gloss tube on the floor and tried to skid to a stop so she could pick it up, but instead tripped on it; and fell flat on her face.

"Stephanie!" she squealed in happiness- on the cold, hard floor.

"Oh-HAHAHAHA-hey-HAHAHA-Addie!" Stephanie held her stomach while she laughed in hysterics. Addie joined her. But then she abruptly stopped and looked at Stephanie's outfit.

"Oh my gosh Stephanie. You just don't wear blue and orange together! It's like the rules of fashion!" Addie frowned in disapproval.

"And since when have I cared about these rules of fashion you speak of?" responded Stephanie.

"Good point. Let's shop together! I can teach you a thing or two about clothes." Addie said happily.

"NO!!!!" Stephanie said. As she did, she slipped on the floor and fell. Addie grabbed her legs and slung them over her shoulder. "NO!!!!" Stephanie screeched again, clawing the marble floor in a desperate attempt to escape Addie's grasp.

By now everyone within 100 feet of them had stopped to stare at these idiots. Finally Stephanie broke Addie's grasp by kicking her face and landing un-gracefully into someone's legs. "Sorry, sorry!" she apologized. She walked away with Addie

Little did they know that this 'shopping trip' was going to run them into some certain people...


	2. Bella and Carmel Frappes

Disclaimer: no i dont own fruits basket. duh, though i wish i did.

"Oh my gosh! Aeropostale!" Addie pranced inside the store with Stephanie sulking in behind her.

"Wait Addie- I think I just saw Bella outside of Barnes & Books!" Stephanie said. Addie whirled around. Sure enough there was Bella. They rushed over to say hi. "Hi Bella!"

"Oh hi guys. Whats up?" Bella said and blinked her blue eyes.

"Oh. My.Gosh. Stephanie shopping was weird enough, but now you Bella! Shopping! This is the weirdest day ever! You guys never shop!" Addie said.

"Well you are making me." sulked Stephanie.

"My mom told me to, handed me some money and drove away. So I can't really go anywhere." Bella shrugged.

"Oooh, Starbucks!" Addie said, and pulled Stephanie and Bella with her to the coffee kiosk.

"This is going to be a looong day." muttered Bella to Stephanie. Addie got in line.

"Aren't you guys getting something?" Addie asked. Stephanie and Bella shook their heads. "Okay. Stay there I'll just be a minute. I can't miss out on a caramel cream frappe!" she then placed her order to the cashier. She paid and went to the end to wait for her drink. Meanwhile Stephanie was looking around the mall, and spotted 3 people walking and laughing. They seemed familiar. One guy had orange hair, and the other was tall and had silver hair. The girl of the three was in a pleated miniskirt (which she was sure Addie would totally approve of) and long dark brown hair. The threesome turned around and faced Stephanie- and she realized these were Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki from Fruits Basket!

"Oh my gosh! Bella, look!" she screamed to Bella and pointed. A look of excitement hit Bella's face. Stephanie rushed over to Addie. "Forget the froopay! There's the Fruits Basket people!"

"It's frappe- and you gotta be kidding, right?" Addie said with disbelief. Stephanie almost yanked off her arm pointing to the trio walking closer and closer towards Starbucks. Addie saw, and...

"OH MY GAAAAWWWWWWWD!"

They all ran screaming to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo- who looked confused and alarmed at the same time. "OH MY GOSH!" Addie yelled in Tohru's ear. "Picture time!" Addie yelled. She snapped a pic of the whole gang. Bella staring at Kyo, Stephanie laughing, Tohry looking adorable, Yuki standing all serious, and Kyo looking at Bella like she was a freak.

"Um, who are you and please don't do that again..." Tohru said.

"Get used to it," muttered Bella and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm Stephanie, this is Bella, and that one that screamed and took the photois Addie." said Stephanie.

"Well, I'm Tohru, this is Yu-" Tohru started but was cut off by Bella.

"Oh, we know who you are." Bella said and walked up to Kyo. "So you're actually Kyo?"

"Last time I checked- um, let go of my arm." Kyo demanded. Bella clung tightly to his arm and looked at his face, half-hidden with his orange hair.

"Wow," Bella said and got all starry eyed. She clung even tighter to his arm and started swaying. Addie thought she might break out in song.

"I SAID GET OFFA ME!" Kyo said angrily and shook his arm to attempt an escape from Bella's grasp. He shook his hair which made Bella stare at him like she was 6 and he was an ice cream cone. Tohru and Addie had separated off, talking about shopping, probably. Stephanie suddenly saw her favorite store- Barnes& Books which Bella was going to go into before Stephanie and Addie kind of attacked her happily...

"Oooh! Barnes&Books! Let's go in! Let's go in!" Stephanie chanted, with Bella close behind her as they sprinted toward the store. Addie rolled her eyes and waltzed in, trying not to lecture them that a mall is a place to shop for clothes. When they were all there, Addie got an idea, and yelled in the quiet bookstore-

"Oooh! Picture time!" she squealed. She got out her camera and snapped a pic. Stephanie was engrossed in a book, Bella was chasing Kyo , Kyo was angrily yelling and running from her, Yuki was standing over Stephanie's shoulder, looking in her book. Tohru was just off to the side, looking at the whole situation like it was cute, but totally weird.

"Hey, you guys! We should celebrate my birthday tomorrow!" Tohru said happily.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" we all had been clueless.

"Yep!" Tohru said.

"Cool, we should throw her a party!" Addie pointed out when Tohru had gone searching for something in the store. Everyone nodded. "Stephanie, you and me will decorate my house. Come home with me and we'll get everything ready. I'll handle everything!" Addie said cheerily, she loved planning parties. They left the mall to prepare for this event that was going to be one heck of a party.


	3. Party with Surprise Guests!

Disclaimer: i do not own Fruits Basket- or OHSC. erg!

"So how many people are coming to this party?" Stephanie asked Addie as they hung the last banner in the room of Addie's house.

"Way too many. I invited a few people, but those people are going to invite some more people, and that's gonna keep going on and on." Addie said and put out some bowls of food. Ding Ding Dong! The doorbell rang, and it was Bella and Kyo- arriving together. Hmmm, I wonder why they came together. Addie thought. A few minutes later it was Yuki. Addie had a last minute shopping spree need, so she was gone for about a half hour. When she got back she was shocked.

"Oh my god people! Don't you know how to party?!?" she yelled in anger, looking around the room. Everyone she invited had brought more people- like she expected, but everyone was in the living room. The only person who hadn't arrived was Tohru, but she was told to come later so the party would be already started. But to Addie, a bunch of bored-looking people in one room of a big house was NOT a party. Addie instantly turned on the radio and broke out dancing. Everyone around her stared for a bit, but even tually everyone was up, moving around, dancing, or eating.

Fifteen minutes later

The doorbell rang- and it was Tohru! Everyone welcomed her in, saying happy birthday and whatnot. Pretty soon everyone was back to dancing, eating, talking -coughAddiecough, or just lounging. Addie was in the kitchen boring Bella and Stephanie with her fashion talk:

"Ohmigosh, isn't this mini soo cute?!? I got it at Aeropostale for only ten bucks!" she was interupted by a happy scream.

"Who was that?" questioned Bella while sipping some Pepsi.

"Immh ifhf wahhm tohhmfn." said Stephanie with a mouth full of Pringles.

"English?" Bella and Addie said in unison.

"I think it was Tohru," she said once finished chewing. They all walked around, trying to find her. They finally did downstairs. By now the party was all around the house.

Tohru was hugging three people at once, smiling and laughing. She was hugging two identical orange haired guys, and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy. "Ohmigosh I can't believe you guys are here! This is sooo awesome!" she said and squealed again.

"Look who else is here, Tohru," said the blonde-haired guy and pointed to the other side of the room. Here was a very small blonde haired boy jumping up and down excitedly to a few girls while a tall guy with spiky black hair stood over him with a faint smile. Tohru's smile got even huger (if possible) and ran over to the two.

"Mori! Honey!" The black haired one smiled at her but said nothing. The blonde haired one freaked in happiness.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! Oh yay you're here! Yay, yay, yay! Want to come eat cake with me?!?!"

"Sure, Honey!" Tohru said and they scampered upstairs. Mori followed.

"Uh, who are you guys and how do you know Tohru?" Stephanie asked. "Wait a minute-" it suddenly clicked in her brain and she screamed. These were the characters from the Ouran High School Club, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru!!!


	4. Ouran High Host Club and Red Boxers

Disclaimer: GRAARH! I dont own OHSHC or Fruits Basket!

Tohru was back downstairs with Bella, Addie, and Stephanie. The 3 girls were freaking out that these were the twins and Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. Stephanie was drooling over Tamaki- while he called her a little princess and whatnot, while Bella was staring dreamily at the twins while they played their famous "Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru" game. Addie was smiling widely and snapping pics with "cellie." Tohru was bewildered.

"You guys know the Host Club?" she asked.

"Well, sure!" said Bella. Stephanie nodded in agreement. Around the corner came Kyouya with his clipboard. Addie, Stephanie, and Bella raced over to hug him. He smiled- but didn't know who they were...

"Ai, Lord, who are these girls?" said the twins.

"Uhh, I don't know, but they sure are delicately beautiful," said Tamaki, looking and smiling at Stephanie- who practically melted into a puddle. In the middle of this meeting, explaining, greeting, and melting into puddles, two boys ran down from upstairs. They cockily walked over to Addie with their gravity-defying jeans and gigantic skateboarding shoes. One had brown hair in his eyes- the other one had black hair and was Asian.

"Hey," said the brown-haired one. Addie's smile was sooo huge Tohru thought it might stretch too big and break.

"Hi!" she said in a way too happy voice.

"Sweet party, but our curfew is eleven. We gotta roll," said the Asian one. He pointed upstairs with his thumb over his shoulder

"That's cool," Addie said- trying to keep her cool. But how can you keep what you never had? (Authoress: jk. i am way 2 cool 4 all of u)

The boys gave a smile to her and walked upstairs. The Asian guy's pants were hanging almost by his knees, and he tripped on the stairs. His pants fell down, uncovering his red boxers which read HO HO HO all over them.

Everyone broke out laughing. The guy gulped, pulled up his pants and stumbled upstairs. The brown-haired guy (alone) came back halfway down the stairs, caught Addie's eye, and winked at her. She fainted.

"Addie-chan?" Honey said in his little boy voice. Addie opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Whoa," she said.

"Yes, that was quite a fall there," said Kyouya. She gave him a look.

"That's not why I said whoa. I said it because-" she let out a small giggle-" that guy was sooo cute!" she finished and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Do you even know who those guys were?" Tamaki asked.

"Not a clue," Addie responded.

"Oh, and, uh, everyone kind of left. It's really late," said Yuki, who was now downstairs.

"Let us stay overnight!" Kyo demanded. Tohru looked at him disapprovingly. Addie looked up at Kyo-with his smile that obviously read-" please? if not, then DIE!"-and then Tohru. She smiled her cheerful honestly-happy smile. Yuki had his pleading but yet mysterious smile. The twins got in their most adorable brotherly pose and acted as cute as possible. Bella and Stephanie looked as if it wasn't a bad idea. Mori had his serious look on like always, with Honey's bright cheerful face. Kyouya was looking at her plainly, and Tamaki gave his 'you know you love me' smile and acted like prince charming.

"Okay, it'll be like a slumber party!" Addie decided with glee.

Little did they know this was going to be one odd "slumber party."


	5. Decorating faces and a DanceOff

Everyone gathered in the huge pretty open downstairs of Addie's house. Addie suddenly let out a bloody murder scream.

"What?!?" Tohru freaked and ran to see Addie with Honey, Stephanie, and Bella following.

"A spider!" Addie said and screamed again.

"Um, that was my eardrum!" Yuki said, going to sleep extremely early for a sleepover- almost midnight. Kyouya rolled his eyes and smacked the teensy spider with his notebook. Addie let out a sigh and got the rest of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags for everyone to sleep on. Tohru curled up in her blankets and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Okay people. New rule- if you fall asleep when other people are still up, we do your hair and face with...stuff like makeup and other miscellaneous objects," Addie said, her voice trailing off. She smiled (kind of evily) at Yuki and Tohru falling asleep. The twins looked at each other with a little bit of a scared look. "First order of buisness, Truth Or Dare." Addie said, and turned off the main light, leaving only a few lamps on so it was fairly dark. "Kyo, you go-" Addie started, only realizing that he was asleep,too! She shrugged and got her makeup bag.

15 minutes later

Stephanie put on some more blue eye shadow to Kyo's eyelids. Bella smeared more brownishy lipstick on his eyebrows, making him have a unibrow! Honey shoved more cake in his ears and giggled. Addie tied off yet another super-mini ponytail on his head, while Mori watched quietly from the corner. Tamaki stepped back and surveyed the work.

"He almost looks pretty. Almost. I know someone certaintly more beautiful-inside and out- than Kyo," Tamaki pondered, and tried extremely hard not to look at Stephanie.

"Okay, instead of Truth or Dare, how 'bout a dance-off?" Addie suggested.

"Ai, dance-off?" the twins said.

"Yeah! It's sooo fun. You don't have to know how to dance, really," Addie said. Stephanie and Bella sighed with relief. "Here's how the game goes. I'll sit on the couch, and get some music going. Then everyone else dances, and I watch. No dancing in pairs or groups. Then, after a maximum of 2 full songs, I choose who I thought danced the best. That person then gets to sit on the couch and chooses. It's uber-fun." Addie finished.

"Okay." Everyone agreed. Addie hit the flashy disco lights and the music. A dance-worthy song came on, and Addie sat back on the couch while everyone began to dance. The twins tried to separate while Hikaru spun-NOT like a ballerina- and Kaoru did the robot. Stephanie swung her fists in a circle above and around her head. Bella "raised the roof" and bobbed up and down. Honey squealed and jumped around. Tamaki shook and shimmied his way closer to Stephanie to watch her dance. Kyouya sat in the corner, thinking of what to make of all of this. Mori was drifting off to sleep already. The dance song finished.

"I choose...um, Tamaki," Addie decided, thinking of his awesome "shimmying." Tamaki smiled widely, being the first one chosen and sat down on the couch. A new song was on by now and everyone was back dancing. About a few minutes through the song, Tamaki chose Steph. No surprise. It was kind of obvious that he favored Steph out of everyone, and she liked him,too. When everyone got bored of the dance game, Addie and the others were still wide awake- except Kyouya, Mori, and Honey who were asleep.

"How about, after we decorate their faces, we play Truth Or Dare?" Addie said.

"That sounds cool, right Lord?" the twins said. Everyone approved. Addie rushed for her makeup bag once again.


	6. Truth Or Dare and Midnight

"I can't believe that we're being this mean to Mori," said Tamaki, as he put some lip gloss on his chin, making it pink and sparkly.

"Yeah, he's gonna freak when he awakes," added Steph as she smeared purpley blush all over his forehead. Addie waltzed out of the bathroom, in her new pj's: a hot pink tank top, and flannel pj shorts that were teal with yellow, and hot pink pinstripes. The shorts also had three buttons instead of a zipper and snap. She twirled in her new clothes that she was extremely proud of.

"Mix and match section of Urban Behavior- only thirty dollars if you bought 2 pieces. And it was on discount, too!" Addie announced to everyone- 'cause they were staring at her extremely flashy outfit. _Why get so dressed up if you're going to sleep?_ thought Stephanie, in her baggy t shirt and sweats. Addie sat down by Mori and stuck some Cheetos in his ears.

"Ew..." said Bella, "Cheetos?"

"Why not?" Addie said and shrugged. Once Mori had a cherry red nose, purple forehead, Cheetos in his ears, a pink sparkly chin, and his whole face tinted a little greenish, they moved on to Honey. They made his whole face yellowy peach and crushed Pringles all over his face. He had streaks of the black coated mascara brush on his cheeks. They decided to skip Kyouya, Yuki, and Tohru because they wanted to get on with Truth Or Dare.

"Truth Or Dare," spoke up Tamaki, "Who do you like?" Stephanie's eyes grew huge when she realized he was speaking to her.

"No one," she lied. Everyone knew she was crushing on Tamaki himself, but how could she say that to his face? "And, hey, I didn't pick truth. You didn't give me a chance to pick anything." Steph pointed out. Tamaki tapped his chin.

"True. Fine then, truth or dare Steph?"

"Dare," she said, and pulled on her 'daredevil' smile.

"I dare you...to whisper 'I love pink' in one of the people who is sleeping's ear." Tamaki said and smiled at her. She made a face and stood up, surveying the people sleeping. Honey, Mori, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyouya. She came to the conclusion that Yuki was sleeping very deeply, and walked over to him. She crouched down and whispered,

"I love pink," in his ear. He didn't move a muscle. Stephanie sat back down by the others. "That wasn't much of a dare, you know." she said.

Truth or Dare...twins," said Steph.

Hikaru said dare, while Kaoru said truth at the same time. They decided dare.

"Okay, I dare you two to yell 'I love orange cookies', while dancing and swinging a blacnket around your head in the air." Stephanie said. The twins looked at each other, and stood up. They both found blankets.

"I love orange cookies, I love orange cookies!" they yelled, mocing their feet around and swinging the blankets over their heads. This was a hilarious sight, everyone was hysterical. Especially Steph, who was crying she was laughing so hard. The twins finally stopped and sat down in their embarrassment.

"Hey, this is fun and all, but we should totally play Midnight." Addie said, smiling.

"Midnight?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah. First everybody escept for one person closes their eyes really tight and doesn't make a sound. Then that one person walks over to the person they like, and has to kiss them! Then everybody does this until we all have, and nobody knows who the person kissed!" It's super fun, and weird, but mostly fun!" Addie explained and clapped her hands in excitement.

Everybody murmured in agreement, excited to find out if someone liked them, or who liked them, or if more than one person liked them and whatnot.

"Tamaki, you first," said Addie.


	7. Still the Mystery

Disclaimer: (gets annoyed) NO I DONT OWN OHSHC. GAWSHNESS!

"Okay, everyone, shut your eyes. NO PEEKING. By the way, you can kiss more than one person," Addie gave everyone a 'I am not afraid to hurt you if you look' look. Everyone around the room shut their eyes, except Tamaki. He walked over to the girl he liked, and kissed her- since nobody had their eyes open, nobody knew who he kissed, but they could guess.

"Done," Tamaki said. Kyouya had woken up when the twins were yelling that orange cookie thing dare, and he looked around the room. Every girl had a straight face. The mystery was, who did he kiss?

"I think that Steph should go next," Tamaki said, and smiled evily at Steph, who glared at him. Everyone closed their eyes once more. While Stephanie chose her person of choice. This went on for some time, and nobody revealed anything. Kyouya also played. By the time the game was halfway through, Honey had woken up, too, and he played. So far Stephanie had been kissed once, Bella twice, Tamaki once, Addie twice, the twins once, and Kyouya wouldn't give away how many times. Everyone begged each other to tell, but no one did. Authoress note: HAHA and i'm not gonna say in this chapter!! mwahahaha!

5 minutes later

Yuki's face had been decorated. His hair coated in barrettes and bobby pins, and lipstick smeared all over. he also had a "I'm weird" sign taped on his face. The people awake decided not to decorate Tohru, she was too nice and it was her birthday, after all.

TIME CHECK: it was 2:30 in the morning.

Everyone was still thinking about the Midnight game, but no one was talking anymore, just wondering, wondering, wondering. Nobody was talking a whole lot anymore. Addie called the mall to see if it was open so she could go shopping, but it was closed. _Thank gawd,_ thought Bella. Now everyone was just talking.

"What should we do tomorrow?" said Honey.

"I don't know..." said Kyouya, who was now half asleep. Addie was painting her nails black with After Party over it. That was the name of the nail polish, and she was OBSESSED. All she could say was "after party after party." It was like a glitter of red and silver. When she was done, she proceeded to blow them so they would dry. Tamaki walked out of the bathroom, in navy plaid pants and a huge white tshirt, his blonde hair a mess. Kaoru ran in before Hikaru could make it. They argued (all in good fun) for a moment, and Kaoru came out. Hikaru came in, and changed in like, 4 seconds. They had matching pj's, if you would call them that. Just some green striped pants. Bella fell over and hit the floor the moment she saw them shirtless, but come on, guys don't always wear shirts to bed, now do they?

TIME CHECK (AGAIN): 3:00 am

Honey was back asleep, along with Kyouya and the twins. Tamaki was also drifting off to sleep, kind of half awake.

"Well, this has been totally fun, but I'm still thinking about that Midnight game," Steph said to herself quietly.

"Me, too," added Bella, who had overheard Stepha talking to herself. They both yawned. Bella scooted her sleeping bag over closer to the twins, and curled up inside. Stephanie decided to go to bed, also. She curled up on the love seat with some blankets. Addie looked around her, everyone asleep. She sighed and randomly fell off the couch to fall asleep wherever she landed.

There was still one big question everyone was thinking about: The Midnight game.


	8. Honey Drives?

Disclaimer: (rips tree from ground) i dont own fruits basket or OHSHC!!

Tamaki was the first to wake up. Everyone had kind of fallen asleep where they landed, and he was overlapping Stephanie, who was sleeping soundly on her stomach. He got off of her and stretched. He was bored with no one else up, so he watched her sleep. A few minutes later Mori awoke, finding himself under Honey. Next was Kyouya, sleeping on Addie's butt. Mori woke Honey and they went off somewhere, Honey said something about a cake shop. This noise woke Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Both the twins woke up, both under Bella, who was still asleep.

5 minutes later

There were only three people left still sleeping: Addie, Steph, and Bella. Tamaki was watching Steph sleep, the twins were staring at Bella, and Kyouya trying not to look at Addie in her deep slumber. Yuki and Kyo went to the bathroom and screamed, looking at their faces. Thier screaming woke Bella, who found the twins looking at her like she was an angel, and Addie's foot by her face. She went to the bathroom to change. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru left without anyone noticing, and they gave no explanation. Stephanie slowly opened her eyes, and unexpectantly saw Tamaki.

"Whaaah! STALKER!!" she screamed and waved her arms furiously at him, but soon realized that he was Tamaki, and she sighed of relief and put her arms down. She removed Addie's hand from her face, and plopped it down.

A long-ish time later

Addie was still asleep, and everyone was annoyed. They didn't want to just leave and go do something together without her, so they all wanted to wake her up. Kyouya was talking everyone out of it, and to let her sleep. This caused a huge argument, and Addie, through all the yelling was still out cold. She could've slept through a train! Finally everyone just sat around her, waiting. After about fifteen more minutes, she opened her eyes, seeing everyone around her.

"Macaroni!" she screamed in shock, but then suddenly realized where she was and who everyone was. Her look of shock dropped right off her face, and she sighed of relief and put her hand on her heart.

Mori stomped down the stairs, looking slightly angry with Honey on his shoulders, laughing. "Everyone at the cake store laughed at us because our faces were all..." Honey said, and giggled. He seemed to think that was pretty funny.

"Yeah." said Mori.

"Hey, where are Tohru, Kyo, Yuki?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Addie said and yawned. She got up and went to the bathroom.

"I suggest we go skating, now Addie's up," Kyouya said.

"Ice skating? Hm, that sounds okay," came murmurs from around the room.

"Good, then it's settled. But who can drive us? I don't have my liscense," said Kyouya, and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You!? You of all people?!?" yelled Tamaki. "Fine, I'll drive."

"Lord? You can't drive!" the twins pointed out.

"Shaddup! Well, I have a car!"

"I'll drive! I'm the oldest, anyway!" said Honey. Everyone stared.

"It's true," Kyouya shrugged.

"Okay, but I have to get dressed!" shouted Addie from the bathroom.

"Aren't you doing that now?" said Bella.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know we were skating! Now I have to plan a whole new outfit!" said Addie, like it was increduously obvious. Everyone sighed in annoyance.

Addie sprinted up to her closet. It wasn't really a room, because it was more like a gigantic mass of totally fashionable clothes.

"I'm going back to sleep," Bella joked. "She's gonna be up there for a while."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, but knew Bella was completely right.


	9. What's Up With Kyouya?

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, i know the drill. I DONT OWN OHSHC OR FRUITS BASKET!!!!!

"Gosh! Addie, are you done yet?" yelled Steph.

"Yeah, I wanna drive!" Honey squealed. Once again, everyone stared at him. Hard to believe a boy like Honey could drive and was seventeen. I mean come on! Look at him!

"No I am not done! Give me some time, I'm looking for my skates!" Addie yelled from behind her door.

"We have given you plenty of time! A whole half hour and you're not done?!?" Tamaki said angrily.

"NO!"

Bella sighed. Standing outside once of her closest friend's bedroom wasn't that bad, but for a HALF HOUR!? Kyouya sighed.

"Whoa, my butt is vibrating," Addie said from her room. The twins looked at each other like 'what?' "Oh, it's my phone,"

Addie waltzed out of her room, officially dressed. Everyone's mouth dropped open, except Mori, who stood in silence, and Honey who said, "Wow, Addie-chan! You look pretty!" Addie whipped her phone out of her butt pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Addie said, and clicked the phone on speaker.

"We're at the airport," came Tohru's voice from the other end, "I guess we kind of forgot to tell you we're going on a trip.." her voice trailed off.

"No kidding!" said Tamaki. "Where you guys going?" he asked.

"The Dominican Republic, I volunteered to build houses for the poor, and signed Kyo and Yuki up, too!" Tohru said excitedly, and everyone heard Kyo grumbling in the backround. "Well, I gotta go, we don't wanna miss out plane!"

"Okay, bye!" everyone said, and Addie hung up. She stuck cellie back in her butt pocket. Everyone's mouth still hung open at Addie's outfit.

She sported plain white socks, and carried her skates in her hand, which were white with baby blue snowflakes. Her legwarmers were grey, and scrunched a little, going up to her mid-calf. The rest of her legs were covered with a pair of white tights/pantyhose with a tiny bit of sparkle. Her mini skirt was white and navy blue plaid. She also wore a pink and navy blue big-striped short sleeved tee under a grey sleeveless warm-looking sweater. And last, a pair of pink and white striped armwarmers.

Tamaki looked the other way to Stephanie so he wouldn't look at Addie's outfit. Mori even had a bit of shock look on his face. The twins glanced at Bella in her black sweatshirt and jeans. Honey was smiling like heck, and Kyouya's eyes opened so wide you could see all the white around his irises.

"Okay, what is so..." Addie started, quite confused. Or as she would say, confuzzalated.

"C'mon! we have to get to the rink!" said Honey. Everyone piled downstairs and out the door, into Tamaki's car. Honey got into the driver's seat, and he could barely look over the wheel because of his size. "Yay! Let's go!" he said, and started to drive.

About fifteen minutes later

"We're finally here!" Honey said and hopped out of the car.

"Finally," Bella rolled her eyes. Steph pulled on her bulky green sweatshirt.

Kyouya, in his plain black pants and grey button shirt could not stop staring at Addie, who at the moment spotted a strip mall across the street. Steph and Bella were pulling her away. If Addie got into that mall, they'd never get out. Tamaki entered the rink first, dragging Stephanie in, excited. The twins grabbed Bella, and Honey got on Mori's shoulders as he carried him in.

"Come on in, Addie," Kyouya said and took her hand to pull her in. _Ohmigosh, he's holding my hand!_ Addie thought, not knowing what to make of that. They stood in line to get in.

Once everyone was in, they all sat down on benches to put on skates. Addie was distracted and talking to Steph, boring her (once again) with her fashion talk. Once Steph had said 'shut up!' for the trillionth time, Addie decided to follow her command and looked down at her skates, which had been untied. But now they were completely tied.

"Um...who tied up my skates?" Addie questioned out loud.

"Oh, uh, that was me," Kyouya said, and finished up tying his own. _Huh, what's up with Kyouya...?_ she wondered.

"Come on everyone, let's skate!" Honey pushed open the doors onto the ice.

"He's right, let's go!" Tamaki followed, and set foot on the ice.


	10. Skate Off!

The twins glided onto the ice, each on either side of Bella. Tamaki was linking arms with Steph, while she stumbled. She wasn't the world champion ice skater. "You do know who kissed you at Midnight, right?" asked Tamaki, trying to be cool about it. She smiled up at him.

"Yep, and you know who kissed you, too?" Steph said. Tamaki nodded. Embarrassed, they both silenced and continued skating. Honey laughed loudly, and held Mori's hand as they skated around. The twins looked at Bella and smiled. She was lost in her own little world of 'ohmigosh they're looking at me' when they tripped her. She fell flat on her butt. They all laughed.

Addie was skating alone, feeling lonely. I mean, come on! A girl skating alone on a huge rink in a totally cute outfit and the whole place was swarming with guys- and no one had asked her to skate?!? To her, that was crazy, but she continued skating. She wasn't skating too good, so she was sure that was why. Suddenly in the middle of her whirling thoughts, 3 guys with smirks on their faces skated up to her.

Addie pulled on a big smile. "Hey!"

"What's up?" said the blonde haired one.

"Not much," Addie said, waiting for one to ask her to skate. There was the blonde haired one, the brown-haired one, and the red-haired ugly one.(Coincedence hair colors?)

"What's up with your clothes?" asked the brown-haired one. Addie frowned.

"Nothing's 'up' with them..."

"Heck yeah there is! You're like, a total wannabe. You don't look like one of those girls stepping out of a fashion magazine, you know." said the ugly red-haired one. Addie didn't know what to say, so she just stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"You can't skate either," said the blonde one. Suddenly Addie noticed something before she spiraled into despair. Kyouya was behind the redhead, and tapped his shoulder. The spun around.

Kyouya socked him in the jaw.

"What the h-" started the brown-haired one and turned around, only to be kicked...where it hurts. The blonde one looked nervously at Addie. She smacked him across the face with her long nails leaving a mark. The 3 boys crawled away in pain.

Kyouya looked at Addie. They widely smiled and high-fived. The twins skated with Bella up to Addie.

"Whoa, what happened?" they asked.

"Some guys were being jerks to Addie so I taught them a lesson," Kyouya said. Everyone could tell he was trying to sound tough, but it was too unlike him.

"Okay, then," said Bella, and gave Addie a 'we should talk there's something important up' look. Addie nodded in silence, still sad because, I mean, how could guys be that mean? Addie sat down on a bench, Kyouya following her. They sat down together in silence. Addie scanned her outfit and sighed. Steph was going way too fast, and crashed into the bench to sit with her.

"What's wrong? I thought you love to skate, but you didn't seem too thrilled out there, and who were those guys?" Steph blabbed.

"They told her her outfit made her look like a wannabe," Kyouya ducked his head, not sure what to do. Steph gasped. She knew how much Addie loved all her clothes more than she loved herself! Well...maybe not that much..."Hey, I have an idea, Addie. excuse us Kyouya?" Steph said with a mischevious smile on her face.

"Of course," Kyouya said politely. Steph and Addie started walking slowly.

"What?" Addie said, without her ever-happy usual voice.

"Okay, I have a super good idea..." Steph said and explained her idea to Addie. Addie's smile grew back on her face and totally went from ear to ear when Stephanie finished explaining. Steph rounded up everyone and told them the plan. The twins, Bella, Tamaki, Steph, Addie, and Kyouya walked over to the 3 guys, sitting on a bench.

"We're sorry. And we wanted to kind of ask you guys something," started Tamaki.

"What?" they grumbled, not too happy about their slight injuries.

"Want to show off your stuff by sweeping Addie," Bella pointed to Addie,"in an ice skating challenge?" Bella said, trying hard not to smile.

The blond rolled his eyes and smiled. "This is gonna be a snap," he said to his friends. "Sure, I'll do it." he said and got up. The mark from Addie's slap was still on his cheek. "I'm Sam," he said and glided onto the ice. Addie wobbled on her skates to one side, while Sam went to the other.

"SKATE-OFF!" yelled Bella.

Little did poor Sam know, they had a trick up their sleeve.


	11. Sam Gets Owned!

Discliamer: gawd no i dont own ohshc

Addie skated to the wall. Sam did the same. Just Addie's luck, one of her favorite songs popped on the loudspeaker. She skated supa-fast to the middle and spun. And spun, and spun, and, well, you get the idea. She popped up and down, spinning at light speed. Finally, she slowed and ended with a huge leap. She landed gracefully without a sound. Sam was bewildered, and turned around to his friends on the sideline. They shrugged and smiled nervously.

"I go easy on beginners," Addie smiled evily. Sam skated as fast as he could (which was like really slow compared to Addie) to the center and spun-once. By now people had gathered by Addie's friends, cheering her on. Nobody had gone to Sam's side.Addie flipped, jumped and did one trick after another. Before long she was pretty much dancing beautifully on the cut-up ice.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling!" Addie sang along, and whipped off her sweater and long sleeved tee, leaving her with only a grey cami. She glided in a circle on one leg, resting her hand on the uplifted leg. She jumped and did one last twirl in the air and landed. The whole time Sam had stood there in shock and amazement.

BOOM, he went down on the ice, headfirst.

"Well. That takes care of him," Addie said. She brushed her right shoulder with her left hand, like it was nothing. She was soon swarmed by her friends and people she didn't know in a massive hug. "Whoa, whoa! No autographs, please!" she joked and tried to strangle herself out of the "hug."

Meanwhile, Kyouya was trying to get himself in the hug. He pushed with great effort, and finally actually got to Addie. "That was great. You kicked his butt!" he said with joy, and wrapped her in his own personal hug. Addie felt like she was still spinning on the ice as she closed her eyes. It may have been a hug from 40 different people, but she felt Kyouya's was the most happy. Her favorite song ended.

The people finally gave up, and walked away. Steph and Bella got to her first, and dragged her out of the rink.(no she's not in trouble.)

"That was awesome! You hurt him when he fell on the ice and you didn't lay a finger on him...except for before that when he was all mean...by the way, I took pictures!" Steph said.

"Oh, so did I!" Bella smiled.

"We did, too!" chourused Tamaki, the twins, and Honey+Mori.

Addie rolled her eyes. "Let's get outta this place so I don't have to school anyone else," Addie joked, and everyone rushed out of the building and piled back into the car, where Honey jumped in the driver's seat.

"Wheee!" he squealed.

"Oh, uh, we meant to ask this earlier, but we might need to stay over at your house for a while..." Tamaki said nervously on the car ride home.

Addie sighed. "That's okay with me, no biggie," she waved her hand. "Besides, doesn't everyone know what next week is?"

"No.." everyone said with confused looks.

"CHRISTMAS! DUH!" Addie was horrified that these people had forgotten. "It's gonna be so much fun!" she gave a toothy smile.

"We're back to Addie's house," said Honey and hopped out of the car.


	12. Party Planning

Disclaimer: NO. I DONT. OWN OHSHC!!!! hisses at all people near

"So, like I was saying, we should totally throw a Christmas party! I mean, it is the 19th, so we have a little time to plan. It can be on the 21st!" Addie was scribbling on a pad of paper with everyone around her.

"How many people are gonna come?" questioned Bella.

"Remember Tohru's birthday party? Like, that much." Addie said.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. Lots of people came to that party, as everyone recalled.

"So, we need to fill jobs. I'll host the party, cause, like, yeah," Addie said and waved her hand. "Who wants to make the invites?"

"I'll do that- and I volunteer Steph to do it with me!" Tamaki said eagerly and looked at Steph happily. She smiled back. (No- not a romantic gooey smile- a normal happy smile.)

"Okay...Steph and Tamaki for invites. I'll hand you the list of people to invite," Addie scribbled madly on the paper pad. "Now, we need people for all the food and drinks."

"We'll handle that with Bella," the twins spoke up. Bella shrugged in approval. Addie wrote more in the notebook.

"And last, decorations! I'll totally do that!!" Addie's face was bright.

"Why so excited to do decorations?" Kyouya asked.

"Duh! Cause it involves shopping! Wanna help me?" Addie clapped excitedly.

"Uh, sure..." Kyouya smiled nervously. Addie tossed the little notebook aside on the floor.

"Let's get started! I'll make the list for you guys," Addie gestured to Tamaki and Stephanie, "and you guys go get some food and drinks," she pointed at Bella and the twins, "and we have to get shopping!" she finished. Kyouya smiled weakly, wondering what this 'shopping experience' would be like. Everyone headed out the door, except Addie, who ran up to her room.

"Where are you going, don't we have to go shop? The party is in about two days!" Kyouya shouted up through Addie's closed bedroom door.

"Hello!? I'm still in my ice skating outfit! I have to change to a mall outfit!" Addie shouted to 'fashion-impaired' Kyouya.

20 minutes later

"Okay, I'm ready! Oh, wait, no I'm not..." Addie strolled out of her room. Once more, Kyouya's eyes bugged out of his head. _How did she get all of these outfits?_ he thought.

She wore black tight jeans rolled up to her knees, with baby blue flip flops. She wore a cream short sleeved tee under a blue tank. Her armwarmers were baby blue, and her legwarmers were cream. She pranced to the bathroom. "I have to put on makeup!" she yelled. Kyouya watched her apply blue-silver eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, clear lip gloss, and whisk on some black mascara. She jumped down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, how are we going to get there?" Kyouya pointed out. "I can't drive,"

"Uhhh, maybe we should...uh," Addie thought, but then saw Stephanie and Tamaki outside, and still not gone. It looked like they were arguing. Again. It was kind of a love-hate thing. They walked outside.

"NO! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE!"

"THEN HOW WILL WE GET THERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW, GENUIS!"

Addie sighed. "Hello! Let's call Honey! He can drop us off and pick us up!" Addie screamed in the middle of their fight.

"Yeah, duh!" Stephanie yelled at Tamaki. He shot her a look. Addie whipped out 'cellie' and called Honey. They all got a ride to where they needed to go.


	13. Party Shopping

Disclaimer: NO. I DONT OWN OHSHC.

With Steph and Tamaki:

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES please just do this the way I think it should be done for once!" Tamaki waved the papers in the air.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Steph calmed down and sighed. Tamaki smiled happily, and Steph sighed again. They were only copying ten invites, because, it was going to be like Tohru's birthday- everyone would keep telling other people to come.

Mean while with the twins and Bella:

"Should we get these?" Kaoru held up Cheetos and Hikaru held up Pepsi.

"Yeah, we need as much food as we can get, at least thats what Addie said..." Bella looked down the snack food isle. Their cart was stuffed to the max with snacks for the party. They were told to get a ton of food, because at Tohru's birthday was NOT enough. The shopping cart was filled insanely with chips, soda, soda, soda, pretzels, candy, and all that delicious junk food.

And last, with Kyouya and Addie:

Things were not going so smooth. "Oooh, this mini is sooo cute!" Addie grabbed a skirt from a rack. Kyouya sighed and tried not to look annoyed, but failed.

"You know, we should really get some more decorations for the party," he said and looked at the mistletoe and sparkly silver garland in the basket he was carrying.

"My house isn't that big, we don't need a lot of stuff," Addie ran to the dressing rooms for the fiftybillionth time. They were both getting annoyed with each other slightly.

Kyouya's brain:_ Jeez, will she hurry up? We have to get this done and she's busy worrying about if she should wear a pink skirt and green shoes? Gr._

Addie's brain:_ Why is he so aggrivated? We don't need to spend this whole time shopping for decorations. I mean, it's not entirely my fault I can't go 4 days without shopping! Gr._

PLEASE TELL PEOPLE TO READ THIS FANFICTION! THE DAY I REACH 1000 HITS, I WILL POST 5 NEW CHAPTERS OR A ENTIRELY NEW STORY!


	14. Where'd Addie Go?

Disclaimer: sighs in anger. no. i dont own ohshc, and i'm trying really badly not to freak anymore.

"Woot!" Addie shouted and kicked super high in the air. The party was going on, and it was going awesome. Except for one person, who was not having fun. Stephanie and Tamaki were dancing happily, and occasionally tripping each other on purpose-but then laughing. Bella and the twins were dancing- well they said they were. They weren't so great...but at least they were having fun with their dancing attempt! Addie was shakin' it all over, entertaining all her guests. Even the red boxer guy and his friend came- from Tohru's b-day party. Everyone was having a blast.

Oh, and since you're all totally wondering, Addie finally gathered an outfit from the day before when she was with Kyouya. A red mini with green buttons (of course- when does she not wear minis?) with a black tank top. Her flip flops were green and her very long dark brown hair down just so. She closed her eyes and whirled around to the food table. "Yum," she said, and drank down some orange soda.

"Totally. Bella and the twins totally got the right stuff," Stephanie said, who had taken a break from dancing with Tamaki. Addie gulped down glass after glass of Sunkist. "Whoa, Addie. Slow down," Stephanie said and gave her a look. Addie sighed and rested her head on her hand. The brown-haired dude who came to Tohru's b-day walked up to the food table. Apparently he said his name was Blake.

"What's up, peeps?" he joked and leaned against the table side.

"Nuthin' much," Addie said with a small laugh.

"Peeps? Uh..." Stephanie looked at Blake like he was totally weird. Of course, she had her 'blonde moments,' too. Blake grabbed a handful of tortilla chips and munched down. Addie left the table quietly, and tried not to be noticed. But, people were so used to noticing her, about twenty seconds later that's what happened.

"Where's Addie?" Bella said- who came to the table after Addie left. Everyone just depended on her to be the life of the party, wherever it was needed. And right now, the party was dying down. The front door squaked open, and everyone saw Addie walk out the door. She didn't stroll or waltz, like she usually did, she kind of slumped out the door. More people left quicker and quicker. Blake was dancing with some girl, which Bella and Steph decided not to tell Addie- she wouldn't be too happy. In fact, she apparently wasn't in a happy mood at the moment, which meant something was really up. Addie was always nice and cheery. Outside, it began to pour, bringing the party even gloomier with people leaving every moment. And with Miss Life Of The Party gone, there wasn't really a way to bring it back.

"Maybe we should look for her," Steph suggested, after everyone had left-which had happened really quickly.

"We should split up. I mean, where would she have gone? It's pouring buckets outside, and, knowing Addie she's probably freaking out that her outfit is soaking." Tamaki pointed out with a small laugh.

"I still don't know where she would be," Bella said, and got lost in thought.

"I think I know where she is," said Mori, who had also joined the party along with Honey. Everyone stared at Mori. After all, it was rare that he talked.

"Where?" everyone chorused together.


	15. Mori Speaks, and The Search Starts

Disclaimer: i don't own OHSHC gawshness why WHY WHY?!? do I have to do this in every stinkin chapter!?

"So? Where is she?!" Stephanie freaked out and waved her arms in Mori's blank face.

"Calm down a little," Tamaki said.

"She told me where she was going." Mori said, trying to figure out how he could say it without using too many words. After all, he barely talks.

"Get on with it, already!" Bella screeched.

"She said-I'm going where I always go when I'm sad, the one place in the park-" Mori said.

"Uh, the park? Why would she go to a cheery place like a park when she's sad? Most people go to a depressing place to sulk," Kyouya pondered the thought. Stephanie shot him a mean look.

"I think you should apologize. You're probably the one who caused all this!" Stephanie angrily yelled.

"Me!? What did I do?" Kyouya said, not getting too angry, but a little aggrivated and annoyed.

"You probably...well I don't know, but you are definently coming with us," Steph said. Kyouya nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, people! Wait, anybody know where the park is?" the twins said in unison.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Honey piped. "I know where the park is! Here, let's go! I'll lead the way!" Everyone took their jackets and walked outside. Honey lead the way, striding away happily and belting out Singing In The Rain. Bella and Steph followed next, thinking and anxiously tapping their fingers and whatnot. Then was Mori, silent with a blank face as always. The twins were next to Bella, trying to cheer her up, which was failing miserably. Then there was Tamaki, with his arm around Steph, comforting her as they all walked in the pouring rain. Kyouya followed them all, close behind. It looked like he was deep in thought, carrying his soggy clipboard and pushed up his glasses.

"I don't see her, so now where is she?" Kyouya said, once they had reached the park. Obviously nobody was there, it was raining super hard.

"Who knows?" Bella said, with a slightly worried look. The twins put their hand on each of her shoulders and she tried to give a sad smile..

"Well, Addie is a...different kind of person. I'm sure she's around here, just not in a place obvious. Let's split up. If someone finds her, just yell or something," Stephanie said. Tamaki walked towards Stephanie, the twins went over to Bella, Mori and Honey were of course together, and Kyouya was forced to go alone. Everyone split up and started to look for missing Addie.


	16. In A Tree?

Disclaimer: no, i dont own OHSHC.slaps self in face to not freak out.

WITH TAMAKI AND STEPH:

"Ohmigosh, what if we don't find her? Then what?" Steph frantically looked around.

"Then someone else will," Tamaki said, and searched around. He slowly reached for her open hand, but of course she noticed and whipped it away.

"Not a chance," she said. They were past the equipment, and looking through a field of extremely tall, dry, soaked grass. Stephanie remembered when Addie told her that her and her friends played football in this insanely tall grass in the summer. They kept looking around. Rain was still coming down like a huge waterfall.

WITH HIKARU, KAORU, AND BELLA:

"Hm...I wonder where she is." The twins looked around and held their arms around themselves, with their shirts sopping and cold. Bella looked around. They were in a super mini forest to the side of the actual park equipment. There was hills, ditches, and there were obvious signs of people. Soda cans, gloves, ect. were strewn everywhere, but yet it was very nature-ish at the same time. Bella searched high and low, with the twins right behind her. She even became stupid in her worrying that she looked under a rock. Of course when every teen girl is sad she buries herself under a nice comforting rock! "Bella, she's not going to be under there," the twins said.

"Yeah, I know, I guess I just..." her voice trailed off as they continued to look through the tiny woods.

WITH MORI AND HONEY:

"Where is she, Takashi? I hope we find her!" Honey said. Mori nodded. They were in an old dusty baseball field, which was very muddy. Anyone with a brain knew that if someone was at an empty deserted baseball field you would see them first thing. But Mori didn't want to disappoint Honey. They kept searching. "Oh, Takashi! I don't see her!"

_Mori's brain: well of course you don't! Obviously she's not **here** if you don't see her first thing, you little dimwit! _Mori sighed and shook his head in agreement that she definently was not here.

WITH KYOUYA AND HIMSELF:

He brushed through some bushes and found himself standing on like, seven boards of wood put together to made the smallest bridge attempt, like, ever. He walked off of it and was wrapped in a huge forest, and also saw a river. There had been people here, too, because there was a path made of many people's feet. It probably wasn't a park trail that was supposed to be there, but kids had just decided to go there and happened to all take the same trail. Kyouya walked deeper in to see many high, gharly, old, big trees that were perfect for climbing. Kyouya pondered if she'd be up in one, but figured she wouldn't climb a tree in her new sopping mini.

"Addie!?" he yelled into the woods. "You here!?"

"No," a voice came,"I am not here." Kyouya sighed and looked around himself, but didn't see her.

"Come on, Addie, where are you?" he looked around, high and low. He heard her sigh loudly. He looked up and there she was. Sitting in a branch on a tree. He wondered how she got up there- a girl like Addie didn't seem like a tree climber. "Found her!" Kyouya yelled as loud as he could. One by one, people followed his voice and were all gathered around her, up in the tree.

"Why did you leave the party Addie?"

"What's wrong?"

"How come you're here?"

"Is it someone's fault?"

"Please talk, Addie!"

She was showered with questions, but kept silent.


	17. Desperate Measures To The Mall!

Disclaimer: i think you know the answer if i own OHSHC or not, NO!

on with the story!

"So Addie? What's wrong?" Bella asked, quite relieved that they found her, but annoyed that she wasn't talking. Steph felt the same way, and they had been trying to get words to come out of her mouth for the past ten minutes. Addie's red streaked face was obvious that she'd been crying-hard. But it was hard to tell since it was raining.

"Annie...Annie..." she mumbled and burst into tears once more.

"Who's Annie?" Tamaki asked and looked up at her face, trying to make eye contact.

"I don't know," Stephanie wracked her brain. Out of anyone here, Steph knew the most about Addie.

"Sister..." Addie said quietly and cupped her face in her hands.

"So Annie's her sister?" Kaoru asked.

"Apparently," spoke up Hikaru.

"So, what happened?" Steph said and poked her face through Addie's hands and smiled weakly up to her, a dumb attempt to get her to smile.

"DEAD!" she screamed and jumped off the tree branch. She ran through and out of the forest and kept going. Everyone ran after her shouting for her to stop, but she kept running.

_Wow, I wouldn't have guessed a girl like Addie could run like this! _thought Tamaki.

_How is she going this fast!? **I** can't even keep up!_ Mori thought.

_I can't believe I can't catch up to a girl who's smaller and younger than me! _thought Kaoru.

_Where is she going? Will she stop running already!? _thought Bella and Steph.

_Go, Addie, Go! _Honey thought.

_Dang this girl can run! _thought Hikaru.

Everyone was behind her by a longshot while she continued running. Her hair was soaked but flying in the wind as she sprintedEverybody was panting like a pack of dogs, trying to catch up. Shocked-ness ran through everyone's heads that she could run like a pro athlete. And she even changed into unfashionable clothes! Grey shorts and a big red-orange tee. She was even barefoot!

She ran into her house and everyone followed. She fell apart onto the couch, and hadn't even broke a sweat as she cried uncontrolably. Bella and Steph wrapped her in a hug. Her sister had, after all, apparently died! How could she not be sobbing? Mori sat in silence, Honey didn't know how to act. Tamaki tried to put his hand on her, but Stephanie slapped it away and gave him a look. The twins simply clipped on a sad face and looked at her. Kyouya stroked her hair, but not for long.

"I don't think you're her...type," Bella whispered to him, reading Addie's thoughts.

The whole rest of the day everyone comforted Addie in her 'time of need'- but of course she was always needing something...like going shopping. Everyone decided that was the one thing that would cheer her up, so they brought it up.

"Hey, Addie?" Tamaki said.

"How 'bout we cheer you up and take you to the mall?" He gulped. I mean, come on, what high school guy really wants to go to the mall when he could be doing sooo many other things? But, they were desperate to get the smiling face back up.

"R-r-really?" even in her state of sadness, she was shocked her friends would be willing to go shopping with her.

"Sure," Bella said, and tried to smile as hard as she could.

"Okay," Addie smiled a little and everyone went outside to get in the car.


	18. UhOh!

Disclaimer: i think you already know the answer. NO OHSHC IS NOT MINE.

"Really, guys, you are willing to enter for _me_?" Addie said uneasily outside the mall. Gulps and murmurs of sure and yeah went around. Addie pushed open the door and was swept away into the swirling mall, bustling with people as usual. Addie's face brightened and she rushed over to Hollister.

A few hours later:

"Addie, can we please go home? We're all tired!" Honey complained and yawned as he hugged his bunny. Addie sighed and looked away from the clothes rack she had been browsing in Wet Seal.

"I guess, we can go back to my place..." she yawned and walked out of the store and then out of the mall with everyone following.

When they get home:

"I need a bubble bath," Addie said. "Make yourselves at home." She waltzed upstairs and everyone lounged around. Up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Addie, well...you know, and then got into the tub.

"I've had a long day, I should just relaaaaaax," she slid further and further down into the warm water until her head was submerged. She came back up and flipped her wet hair behind her shoulders and stood up. "Ah! My bath pillow!" She picked up her pillow from the bathroom closet, and adjusted it perfectly. She hopped back in the bathtub and got perfectly comfortable _Oooh, I forgot to lock the door. Oh well, I don't feel like getting up right now_. She reached over to the counter and grabbed her favorite book-Can't Get There From Here, by Todd Strasser. **A/N: that really is a great book and I highly recommend it.** She started to read and eat chocolate. Yep, Addie could be a classic kind of girl. Then,

the bathroom door opened.

Naturally, the shower curtain was pulled way to one side, completely revealing Addie.

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Bella and Stephanie sat up suddenly, they had been watching TV downstairs.

"What was that!?" Bella said.

"Addie, naturally," Tamaki said.

"What happened?" Honey said and clutched Bun-Bun tight.

"Eh, she's probably over-reacting like usual. Right, Lord?" the twins pointed out.

"I don't know..." Stephanie said.

Of course, down the stairs and into the living room came Addie, in a light blue towel, with her dark chocolatey brown hair dripping all over the place. She looked angry. Very angry.

"WHO OPENED THE DOOR ON ME!?!?!?"


	19. Old Addie's Back and New Year's!

Disclaimer: i'm just getting sick of this. i dont own OHSHC

"Well?!?" Addie demanded, dripping all over. She didn't seem to notice or care.

"Not me," said Stephanie and Bella together.

"You know it wasn't me," Tamaki said- which he had a point.

"You wish," said the twins and laughed. Bella kicked them both and smiled.

Kyouya was absorbed in his laptop. Honey was on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants and laughing his head off. Who was missing?

Mori tiptoed into the room, trying impossibly hard to be unnoticed. He was noticed.

"MORI!!!!!" Addie screamed. He gulped and looked scared. (OMG he made a facial expression!!!)

"So sorry! I didn't know you were in there," he said, sounding honest. Addie's angry face softened.

"Well, I guess you probably didn't..." Addie went into her 'ponder' pose. She nodded in agreement. "Sorry I yelled, but come on, who likes the door being opened on them when they're bathing am I right?"

Mori shrugged.

"Hm- I think...I should put some clothes on," Addie ran upstairs.

a few minutes later

She came back down in a aquamarine tank with a peachish-pink mini with white pinstripes.

"I think we got our old Addie back," said Bella and grinned and she curled up nest to the twins, who put their arms around her.

"Totally," agreed Steph. She looked dreamily at Tamaki. He smiled at her and she melted. Practically. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She melted. Literally.

"OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!" Addie shouted in the middle of everyone's peaceful TV watching.

"What!?" Tamaki said, angered, and covered his ear.

"TODAY IS DECEMBER THIRTY-FIRST! IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE!" Shock hit everyone's faces. Time had been moving so fast for all of them. "Get the phone!!!!" Addie screamed and ran to the kitchen getting the phone herself.

10 minutes later

"Okay, fifty people said they'd come which is awesome for this short of notice, but it's gonna be a big party here!! Yay!" Addie ran around hugging everyone, except Kyouya who pushed her off. She scowled at him but continued jumping around with joy.

"Okay Tamaki, you be the DJ. All you have to do is stand up there and play random good songs on someplace like YouTube. Then if someone requests a song- play it. Got it?" Addie pointed at Tamaki as she spoke.

"Sure, gorgeous," Tamaki gulped when he realized what he just said.

"What?!?" Stephanie looked at him expectantly. When he didn't answer in 2 seconds, she kicked his shin. He winced and slumped to his DJ stand.

**Ding Dong!** rang the doorbell.

"Yay!" chorused most everyone as they ran to the door to welcome in the first guest.


	20. Pool Party!

Disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form.

"Woot!" Stephanie screamed as she jumped off the diving board and into Addie's backyard pool. She made random happy poses as she went through the air. Tamaki's mouth hung open. I mean, a girl he _liked_ in a red and black bikini screaming happily into a dark pool? How could he resist? He whipped off his shirt, leaving him in navy swim trunks, and jumped into the pool next to her.

The twins were splashing Bella in her black tankini, and they were laughing. It was dark outside, and Addie's backyard was swarming with excited people, anxiously awaiting midnight. At the moment, it was ten pm. A girl in a pink suit and another girl in a bright blue one were telling Honey how cute he was as he giggled in his pink rabbit blow-up floatie. Kyouya was sitting aside in normal clothes and doing whatever he does on his laptop. Tamaki carried Steph bridal-style as he jumped into the deeper end of the bath water pool. Addie was talking to many of her guests, including a blonde girl in a lime bikini, a guy in orange trunks, and a guy with black hair who was Asian. The guy who was Asian was at Tohru's b-day party in the beginning of this 'fic.

Addie sported a white, coral, light blue, and yellow horizontal striped bikini and everyone around her was happily talking in the pool and laughing at something she had done- probably something stupid. Mori was sitting on the side of the pool in black trunks, near Honey. Mori watched Addie as her head flew back as she laughed and her hair- in a very messy bun high on her head- flipped around.

Kyouya saw Mori staring. "Ooooh, Mori! A commoner?" Kyouya said with a tiny mean accent. Mori gave Kyouya a very slight mean expression, then looked away. The girl in the lime bikini hopped out of the pool with the guy in orange trunks. Addie continued to talk to the Asian guy.

"I challenge you to a breath holding contest!" she said and smiled evily. She happened to talk very loud, so practically everyone heard her, but didn't really pay attention.

"You're on!" agreed the Asian guy. **A/N: I'm sick of calling him the Asian guy- his name is Kian.**

They both closed their eyes and took big breaths before they plunged their whole bodies underwater. After a few minutes, Addie came back up and took a huge breath then went back under. Kian came up and gasped for breath. He didn't notice Addie had come up for air- when he was under he had his eyes closed. He poked her while she was under. She came back up and fake panted.

"Dang, you beat me!" he said with a grin. Addie simply smiled and got out of the pool. She sat down on the side of the pool.

"Hey Mori," she said cheerfully and swung her feet in the water. He stayed silent. "You know, you are the one person I've met who can keep quiet when I'm around or I'm talking." Addie was blunt, and wasn't afraid to tell people that kind of thing.

_Well I know the answer why to **that** one,_ Mori thought. He didn't notice how the whole backyard's people was talking insanely loud and there wasn't one person he saw that wasn't babbling. Except himself...or someone underwater.

"**ATTENTION PEOPLE! IT IS ELEVEN TEN!**" shouted someone random.


	21. Saving Lives

Disclaimer: me don't own OHSHC!!!!!

"Well, I'm gonna go watch Stephanie and Tamaki argue..." Addie trailed off and got up. Tamaki had got Kyouya's other laptop and set it up outside. Some girl in a white and orange floral suit whispered him something, and he clicked somewhere on the laptop. The song Love Song blasted out of some weird speakers that Kyouya had set up. He can figure out that stuff, cause you know, he's like a geek.

Stephanie and Tamaki had somehow gotten into some kind of argument. Addie sprinted to the pool's edge and slipped when she was almost there. She was screaming as she went headfirst to the slippery pool side. Mori shot up and ran in his coolio strong way. Miraculously, he made it to Addie without slipping himself. He scooped her up right before she smacked her head on the rim of the pool. Since they were so close to the edge they ended up in the pool. Everyone was staring. Then people started clapping.

"Oh my gosh Mori!! I could've like, died if you hadn't saved me!!!" Addie waved her arms around frantically. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Eh, it was nothing..."

"No it wasn't!! It was everything!!!" Mori was silent. He smiled a little and went over by Honey. Addie sighed and hopped into the pool, swimming over to Steph.

"OHMIGOSH!! HE LIKE, TOTALLY SAVED YOUR LIFE!!" Steph freaked.

"I know!! And then he was like, 'it's nothing'!!!" Addie responded.

"Now, back to buisness, NO!" Tamaki butted in.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Addie laughed her big, hearty laugh and went out of the pool. Everyone went back to their chatter and dancing and swimming. She went into the house to fix her hair. By now, everyone had practically moved into her house. It seemed that everyone bedroom in her house was perfect for someone. She had a huge house with 6 bedrooms, thanks to her totally rich parents. Almost everyone had their own bedroom, except Kyouya who slept in the living room the twins who shared, and Bella and Stephanie who shared. Addie had the master bedroom all to herself. If anyone tried to share the room with her, they'd be drowned by her clothes. Addie continued down the hall to her room. She passed Bella and Steph's room, then Tamaki's, then the twins', then Honey's, and lastly Mori's- right next to her own. She looked at the closed door.

She looked around, then opened the door. First it was standard stuff, then she spotted a sketchbook. She flipped through drawings and gasped. They were amazing! Who knew Mori was a great artist!? Then she came to a picture of herself. She was very happy and dancing. Her hair was all whipping around, and it was a BEAUTIFUL drawing. Addie almost fainted in shock. The next drawing was her again, with her head resting on her head. She actually looked like she was thinking- and not about shopping or something. She flipped through more pages and there were all of her. Addie slowly backed out of the room and went back out of the house.

Pictures Of You was now playing, and the party was dying down a little, as much as it was almost midnight. Tiredness.

After a few minutes...

"Let's count it down! 60 seconds 'till the new year!"

"60!"

"59!"

"58!"

"57!"

"56!"

"55!"

"54!"

"53!"


	22. The Big Question

Disclaimer: do you honestly think i'm bisco hatori? yeah right! i dont own ohshc

"52!"

"51!"

"50!"

"49!"

"48!"

"47!"

"46!"

"45!"

"44!"

The countdown continued as everyone screamed and danced and jumped. Except Mori- of course.

Some seconds later...

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREEE!!!!!"

"TWOOOO!"

"ONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHWHOOOHOOOYEAHHHHYIPEEEE!"

Everyone freaked out and danced and screeched and yelled and all that. Tamaki carried Stephanie off the diving board and kissed her in mid-air as they pummeled to the water. The twins snuck up behind Bella and each kissed her on her cheeks as she laughed in happiness. Tamaki then returned to his techy DJ stuff and put on Crazy In Love.

Addie ignored the fact that she was the only girl at the whole party that wasn't getting a New Year's kiss and danced. She flaunted her bikini and waggled her butt. Lots of people around her joined in the dancing. In the distance blue fireworks boomed and cracked.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Bella yelled in excitement and Kaoru and Hikaru scooped her up and threw in the pool. She splashed in the warmish water and whoo-hoo-ed. Mori watched and tapped his toe to the beat. Blake (remember him?) grabbed the mike of the DJ's place and turned it on.

"Addie! Addie! Where for out there Addie?" he spoke.

Addie was in mid-air jumping into the pool when she looked over in surprise to Blake. "Wha?" she said, and then hit the surface of the water and plunged under. As she scooted herself out of the pool, Blake said once more,

"Addie?" Ohhhh Addie?" she walked over to him.

"Yeah?" she said.

He got down on his knees and laughed. "Will you...go out with me?"

Addie's eyebrows went up when Tamaki put on Pictures Of You.

"Uhh...um...like...er...uhh...well...like...you know...I'm not...ya know...exactly...like...sure right now...I have...to like...think about this...for ya know...like...uhhhh...um.." Addie tripped over her tongue. Blake didn't look offended as he waited her answer.

"Tell him the answer already!"

"Say yes!"

"Totally!"

"How can you refuse him?"

"Yeah, it's New Year's!"

"You'd break his heart!"

"Just say yes for the love of Pete!" people yelled out to her.

Addie looked over at Stehanie, who looked at her like she didn't know what to tell her. Addie looked to Bella, who gave her the same look.


	23. And Her Answer Is

Disclaimer: okay honestly? i dont own ohshc!!

"So Addie? Whaddaya say?" Blake said.

"Euhhh umwell... can I talk about this with my friends?" Addie fumbled.

"Sure," Blake replied.

Addie gathered with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Kyouya, Stephanie, and Bella.

"So guys? I need advice!" Addie spoke frantically.

"Well, you'd break his heart...but I say don't do it," Steph said and shook her head.

"I agree I guess." said Bella.

"Sure, we don't care," the twins played with Bella's hair, and occasionally sticking gum in it. Yes, she was unaware.

"I don't know, make your own descision," Kyouya said without looking from his laptop.

"Um, say yes?" Honey said with uncertainty. Everyone looked at Mori, thinking he would say maybe no or yes.

"This is all on you," Mori started. "The question is, do you like him like that? Will you be happiest?"

"WHOA! I thought you were mute!" Addie screamed. He shook his head.

"Wow is right!" screeched Bella in agreement with Addie.

"Holy crud, dude! You spoke!" Stephanie jumped up and down. Honey just smiled and climbed up on Mori's shoulders.

Even Tamaki and Kyouya's eyebrows went up, and Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes got bigger and bigger in surprise.

"I think I might have a descision..." Addie pondered, but still stared at Mori in surprise. After all, the guy like, does not talk.

Their group circle broke up and they spread out. Kyouya went back to typing, Tamaki put his arm around Steph as they headed to the food.

Bella screamed at the twins realizing what they had put in her hair- gum. She origianally had been yelling, but ended up laughing at their prankster ways. She ruffled their orangish hair and looked into their golden eyes. Tamaki stared into Stephanie's blue eyes while she munched happily on a cookie. She soon got lost in his violet eyes.

Honey was squealing as he rode on top of Mori, who was swimming super aggressively. Honey was sure enjoying the ride as he waved to the people out of the pool, and Mori swam his heart. Eventually they got out, and girls struck up a convo with Honey. Mori looked around for Addie. She was walking- it seemed like slo-mo- over to Blake. People were definently watching and enjoying the show of her walking in a totally hot bikini.

_Sigh. If she says yes...I don't know what I'll do._ thought (none other than) Mori._ Well, I think I gave her good advice. Gasp- what if she does really really like him!? Well, I think she was impressed with me speaking more. I can only hope..._

"Hey Blake," Addie said as he spun around to look at her.

"Oh hey Addie! Have you made up your mind?" he questioned.

"Yep. Blake, I have decided that I,"


	24. Bad Dream, Bad Decision?

Disclaimer: means that i do not claim OHSHC. thats what the 'dis' is for!

_In previous chapter Blake asks Addie out- she thinks, and makes her decision of... _

"Sure," Addie said. Blake gave a huge smile, Stephanie and Bella's mouths dropped open. Mori swallowed. and his eyebrows curved into a sad face. Tamaki watched Steph, and Hikaru and Kaoru watched Bella. Honey smiled in happiness for Addie.

_A few hours later_

Addie was smiling like crazy, not paying attention to Mori. Stephanie and Bella were lecturing her that she made the wrong decision.

"How could you!?" Steph waved her arms.

"He's nice, he's cute, he's funny, what's not to like?" Addie said, not getting the big deal.

"Well, what if there is someone else that would be better than him?" Bella pointed out with her hands on her hips.

"Like who?" Addie questioned, then smirked when they didn't come up with anyone. "Exactly my point. You don't find the right guy with out trying out lots!"

"I did," Steph pointed out. It was true- she really thought boys were morons. But then Tamaki showed up and...

"Well you're Stephanie Kirn. You are different..." Addie laughed a little. "People, Valentines day is the next holiday. What are we gonna do for it?" she said, avoiding the topic of Blake.

"Valentines day is a long ways away. A whole month." Stephanie pointed out.

"Hey guys? I'm going to sleep. Can I crash in the bedroom across from the upstairs bathroom?" Tamaki asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Which bathroom?" said Addie.

"The one wih the aquarium theme," Tamaki laughed.

"Sure," Addie returned. Tamaki hugged Stephanie goodnight and headed off.

"Night guys," Bella said, obviously forgetting the whole Blake date situation, Addie was thankful. She walked down to her room and hopped into her turqouise canopy bed. She felt like she needed some nachos, so she headed to her closet. Yes, I indeed said: closet. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her closet was actually about 4 times the size of her room. She walked past the racks and racks of tank top and camis and turn right into the kitchen. Yes, she has a kitchen in her closet also. She sat down at the counter and looked for the chips and cheese.

_Meanwhile with Stephanie:_

She was in the bedroom next to the aquarium bathroom, close to Tamaki's. The cream sheets and tan comforter was tangled up around the bottom of the bed, while Steph herself was curled backwards. A trickle of sweat went down the side of her face, and she screamed. She sat upright and brushed her forehead. She gave a fearful face and got up off her bed. She alked across the hall and into Tamaki's room, where he was sleeping soundly in his red boxers without any sheets covering him. He had a faint smile on his face.

"Tamaki?" Steph said quietly. "Tamaki?" she said again when he didn't move.

"Tamaki wake up!" she said louder this time. He rolled over and opened his eyes a little to see Steph standing next to his bed, holding herself with her arms in a grey tee and black shorts.

"What?"

"Wow I had a bad dream," she said and added, "Wow I sound like a little kid." Tamaki laughed a bit.

"Was Addie in it?" Tamaki said, reading her mind and realizing that she was slightly mad at Addie for her decision.

"Yeah," Steph said, trying to sound more relaxed.

**Sorry about the badish ending don't worry another chapter will be up soon!**


	25. Rock Hard Abs In Her Closet

Disclaimer: dis-claimer means that i dont claim it obviously. that is the purpose of the 'dis'

"It was like, the worst dream ever. Addie said that she would go out with Blake!" Steph shook her head like it was incredible. Tamaki winced a little.

"Um, that wasn't a dream. She told him earlier tonight..." Tamaki pointed out.

"Oh. Well actually, I dreamt that Blake was cheating on Addie!"

"Oh, that would be bad," Tamaki said.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you."

"That's okay."

"Well, goodnight Tamaki," Steph gave a little wave.

"'Night," Tamaki replied and gave her a peck on the cheek. She walked back to her room.

_Back to Addie in her closet:_

She sighed and looked at the empty plate sitting in front of her with chip crumbs and the remains of the cheese.

"Why do I feel so bad? It's not like Blake is a bad dude or anything! Snap out of it!" Addie spoke to herself. "I know! I'll try on clothes. That always cheers me up," she got up from the counter and walked out of the kitchen. She walked down the hallway to her shoes, which took up a whole room's space. She slipped on some four inch high black spike heels and strutted around the corner and went to the back wall of her closet- her skirts. They took up most of her closet.

"Poifection!" she said as she peeled off her pajama shorts and jumped into a tight dark wash denim mini. She passed her kaprees, shorts, racks and racks of sweatshirts and went to her tanks and tubes. She pulled on a lacey-around-the-edges yellow and white pinstripe tank. She walked to the nearest mirror (she had like, 7 in her entire closet) and spun. She posed for herself, gave an open-mouth smile, and walked to her skirt section, unclipped her skirt and put it back. She placed all her other items back and pulled on her pj's again.

She was walking around her sweatshirt racks and longsleeve shirts racks when she bumped into something. She put her hand on it. It was hard. Her closet only had a few lights and they were colored. There was a light for every room, but she had turned them off since she was leaving. Addie frowned and put her other hand on the object and felt it. She frowned even more and out of the blue pounded as hard as she could with her fist.

She got a smart streak and looked up. It was Mori.

"Whoa! You have like, rock hard abs!" Addie said. Mori was silent, which would've been hard for everyone who was watching but no body else was in the closet.

"Blake," Mori began.

"Ugh! Will everyone stop bothering me about him?!?" Addie said, frusterated. Mori gulped, because that what he was going to talk to her about. Instead, he decided against it and gave her the message:

"Blake is outside for you."

"Really? Where?"

"Your window."

Addie rushed to see, and Mori stood in her closet. He grabbed his forehead and gave that -whathaveIdone- face.

Mori walked away, hearing the faint singing of Blake below Addie's window.


	26. Bad Singing

Disclaimer: if you for some odd reason think that **DIS**claimer means that i indeed claim OHSHC, then u...whatever. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori, and if you look in my profile, it clearly states that my name is NOT bisco hatori!

Addie blankly looked out her window at Blake, who was on the front lawn. He had an accoustic guitar and was belting out some song she didn't know. He also had a bouquet of red and pink roses with him. He was playing the guitar alright, but there was a few problems with this sitch: First: Addie didn't like country music, like with an accoustic guitar. Second: Blake wasn't a very good singer, which was bad and starting to hurt her ears. Last: Addie hated red and pink roses. She only like yellow or white.

He finished his song and looked up at her expectantly. She faked a smile and walked back to her room and Blake walked unhappily away, thinking she didn't like it. He was right. Addie once more went into her closet, bored but didn't want to go to bed.

The twins and Bella walked into her room and caught her before she went into her castle of a closet.

"Addie?!" the twins said.

"Yeah?" she said and turned around.

"Was that you singing?" Bella asked.

"No, it was Blake outside singing to me."

"Oh. Wow, he was bad!" Bella pointed out, and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah..." Addie said blandly.

"Hey, where's the happy bright Addie we see in the day?" the twins asked.

"I don't know...want to bring that Addie out? You can go in my closet with me!! I'll show you all my clothes!" she brightened up happily.

"Uhh.." the twins said quickly and nervously. "No thanks, Blake just woke us up with his screeching, so we should get back to bed." Bella said, practically saving the twins' lives.

"Oh, okay," replied Addie. They walked back to their rooms. Addie looked out her window and saw Blake walking down the street. He apparently had walked all the way to her house to sing a song. Just to her. At night. Outside her window. With pink and red (ew) roses.

Addie pushed the thought of Blake being so commited to her one the first day aside, and walked into her closet. She went to her dress rack, which was the shortest rack in her whole closet. Ten dresses was a very very little ammount considering this was a shopping fanatic. She stripped and then put on a little black dress. It was actually a tank top, but it was long for a shirt. It barely covered up her butt. She shimmied over to her shoes and slipped on some strappy yellow stilleto spikes.

"Why do I keep on regretting on saying yes?" Addie asked herself aloud.

"I don't Addie, ask yourself," she said again, pretending to be someone else.

"But I just did, I asked...myself...wait...huh?...I don't...ow!" Addie got dizzy from her own confuzzelated brain and tripped over a hanger. She landed on her arm, which was kinda painful.

"I better go to bed soon." She skipped over to her accesories and grabbed a little velvet purse-clutch-thing. She frowned in the mirror, and took off the shoes. She looked through her leg accesories and pulled out some thick stockings without feet so technically they were legwarmers. They were black and warm. She pulled them on up to her knees to her ankles. She walked out of her accesory section, passed her pants, then her sweatshirts, her zillions of skirts, and finally out of her clothes mass. Addie took a seat on her bed, and in her black little outfit, fell asleep.


	27. At The Mall

Disclaimer: no. i dont. own. ohshc. got it memorized by now?

_A few weeks later..._

"Hahahaha!" Addie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Heh, yeah." Bella and Stephanie tried to sound genuine. They were actually bored out of their minds, as was everyone else from the host club. Blake had invited Addie to the mall, and she would NEVER turn down that offer, and Blake decided to be "friendly" by inviting her friends so it wouldn't be a date.

"And so then, she was like, I never took it! And I saw her, so I was like," Blake droned on. Nobody was really listening, except Addie-who seemed to be paying attention, or she was doing a really good job of faking it.

"Um, hey Bella, let's go check out that store over there..." Steph vaguely pointed down the corridor to nothing in particular.

"Okay," Bella caught on and smiled. They slipped away without anyone noticing. After they had turned a corner...

"OH MY GOD!!"

"I know!!" Bella responded. "He is sooo boring!"

"How do we get Addie out of his vortex of stupidity!?" Stephanie said.

"I don't know, but if we don't soon, it'll be bad news for all of us."

"Good point. Maybe we could tell her that he like, does...bad stuff?" Steph pondered uncertaintly.

"I can't believe she's stayed with him this long! I thought she would dump him or they'd break up by now." Bella said. "Uh, oh, King Of BoringDumbStupidCornyness coming this way," she started to walk toward them with Steph.

"EEEEK! Hollister!" Addie pranced toward the store. Everyone complained but followed. Addie was pretty 'popular' since she was the life of the party. So, Kyouya and Mori came with her because...well who knew and the twins and Tamaki came because Steph and Bella were always with her.

_About a half hour later..._

"Okay, no offense, but 3 hours at a mall is where I really snap!" Steph practically cracked a hanger in half of which she was told to hold by Addie.

"No kidding," Bella growled and almost ripped some shirt. Addie came running out of the dressing room.

"Where's that totally awesome henley?"

"Uh...here." Bella handed her one of the many tops she was carrying.

"That is NOT a henley, buttnugget, it's a cardigan!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Blake was trying to browse the boys section of the store, but even he was getting impatient.

"Um, is this it?" Bella handed her another piece of clothing.

"NO! That's one of those pocketed longshirts, dummy!"

"Hey Addie?" Blake came up behind her.

"Oh, hi."

"Um, I gotta leave, sorry. I have to be back...by a certain time...I'm doing something."

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

He walked away, and Steph started to follow for no particular reason, but everyone else was still in Hollister. When he walked out the doors, his wallet dropped out of his back pocket. Stephanie picked it up and opened it.

**"OH MY GAWSH!!!!"**


	28. Oh My Gosh!

Disclaimer: using my friend's new word-you should be defenestrated if you actually think i own OHSHC!

"Holy crap!" Steph yelled at everyone near, which was a lot. She dug her hand in a slot of his wallet and pulled out an old gum wrapper and tossed it aside. Behind that was a picture. Of some girl, that Steph didn't know. She studied it. The girl has long, golden, wavy, movie-star hair, big blue eyes, tons of makeup coated on her face, and in a light pink camisole with lace. Steph's eyes widened._ Why does he have a picture of a girl in his wallet that's not Addie?_ Steph thought worriedly.

"What?" Bella said and hurried over.

"DUDE!" she pointed to the picture. In the backround of the picture there was little hearts and smiley faces doodled, as if by Blake and this girl. On the back it said:

**_iLy!! _**

**_Ella (authoress' note: if you don't know what ily stands for it's i love you.)_**

"Ahhhhh! He's like, a two-timer!" Bella shrieked. **BOOM! **Steph hit the floor in fake faint. "What what??" but Bella's question was answered when she looked in the next pocket- another picture! Of another girl! With hearts and all that stuff! She looked tall, and long, black, pin-straight hair hung down in her eyes and went down to her stomach. Eyeliner was put on so much that her whole eyes looked black, but if you looked hard they were brown. Freckles were all over her face. She was laughing and had on a purple minidress.

"He's three timing Addie!!!" Steph yelled loudly. By now people were staring. Steph gave them her death-glare and they looked at her weird and walked away. **BOOM!** This time it was Bella who went down.

Another.

Picture.

This time the girl has bright red, dyed, short hair. Lots of makeup, like the others. Her big lips were shiny with clear gloss. She was making a kissy face and smiling. According to the picture her name was Sloan. A suction-tight top was strapless and yellow with green floral print. The picture floated to the floor as Bella and Steph looked at each other, both on the mall floor in shock.

"ADDIE!" they screamed in unison. They rushed into (their POV) the dreaded Hollister.

Rushing all over the store they knocked down various racks of clothing. Smack! They ran into each other as Steph's red-brown hair smothered Bella's face. Their faces were wide with surprise and shock. They ran in opposite directions, runing past many girls browsing clearance clothes and whatnot. Stephanie found Kyouya.

"Kyouya!!!!" she screamed.

"Wha?" he said, mostly focused on his nerdy laptop hanging from his neck.

"Where's Addie!!!?" she shook his shoulder's in urgent-ness.

"Um, I don't know for sure..." he said and absently walked away. She practically ripped her hair out of her skull.

With Bella--

"Where is she?!?!?!?" she screeched in Tamaki's face.

"Uh, probably in the 'freakishly fashionable' section or in a dressing room. Do you think Steph would like me in this?" he held up a navy t-shirt with Hollister Co. written vertically down in white. He whipped his blonde hair and Bella shook her head and gave him a face like-I don't know! and I don't care!- as she rushed to the back of the store. He stood there like a question mark.

Bella and Stephanie got to the dressing rooms at the same time. The twins were near, looking at pants and jeans. Bella gaped at them and it was followed by a slap to their cheeks. "How can you be enjoying this?!?" she yelled sense into them. They shrugged.

"WHERE'S ADDIE?!?!?" Steph and Bella screamed in unison.


	29. Looking Under Dressing Room Doors

Disclaimer: i don't own OHSHC. duh.

"Where is she?!?!" Stephanie screamed in Honey's face. He whimpered and took a bite of his cupcake.

"In a dressing room, right Takashi?" he responded.

"Yeah." Mori afirmed.(is that even a real word? afirmed?watev.)

"Well? WHICH ONE?!?" Bella screeched. Mori shrugged.

"How are we supposed to figure it out?" Steph said, in a normal voice this time.

"I don't know! What shoes was she wearing? We can look under the door," Bella said, and crossed her arms. She smiled, happy with her newly thought idea.

"Who in the world could count all Addie's shoes? Or remember them!" Honey laughed out. He was right.

"They were..." Mori started to speak. Everyone near-being the twins,(still looking at jeans)Bella, Steph, and Honey-leaned in close and freaked out. All eyes were on the speaking Mori.

"Plaid...and um...black and grey colored." he finished. Bella frantically went to her knees and looked under the first door. The feet were bare. The next one was in light blue socks. Bella stood up.

"Duh! How are we supposed to know if they're in socks or barefoot?" she exclaimed.

"Keep looking! Addie's got to know...well you know!

"What does she need to know?" Kyouya asked, who had wandered over.

"Nothing!" Bella snapped. Stephanie crouched down and looked at the next door, dressing room 3. Black, chunky boots were being removed. Dressing room 4 was green sparkle tennis shoes. And number 5 was also in socks.

"I don't see any. She must be barefoot or in her socks." she stood up and explained.

"Oh, wait." Mori said. Once again all eyes snapped over to him.

"She isn't wearing...what I said before." he said, making short words.

"What!?" came a unison.

"That was yesterday. Today she is in...um...black boots," he responded, but secretly happy to help. Steph brightened and knocked furiously on room 3.

"This room is occupied," came Addie's reply.

"It's me!" said Bella, next to Steph at the door.

"Oh, hold on...wow that mini is AWESOME!"

"Don't get distracted just get your butt out of here!" They shouted, and the door opened, revealing Addie, in a short shiny skirt wth a gold button and a logo'ed teal top. Bella couldn't resist:

"Blake is cheating on you!"

Addie looked as if she had been hit by a brick.


	30. The Almost End

Disclaimer: nope. i dont own ohshc.

**bad news. this is my second-to-last last chapter of weird, weirder, and really really weird. sorry shelby and everyone else who likes this story a lot.**

**good news: i will most likely start up a new story, if i find the time. **

Addie whipped out cellie and went to text messaging.

"Don't you even care?" Steph asked, still waiting for her scream of anger for what Blake had done.

"Hold on I'm sending him a text message. An evil one." she grimaced, but also looked on the verge of tears.

"He's in this mall." piped up Kyouya. All heads turned to him.

"How do you know?" said Tamaki, who was carrying a red-orange t-shirt; Steph smacked it on the floor.

"I put tracking devices in everyting. Including Blake's hair. I did it today. If I can borrow your cell phone we can find him." he blushed but grabbed her cell phone. After a few minutes it was looking like a GPS. They followed it frantically, 8 people slowly walking around the mall in a huddle around a glittery pink cover on cell phone.

They found him outside Pac Sun, and Addie almost got distracted when she saw the Clearance sign. They had to drag her out before she got in!

She snapped outta that distraction when she realized he was laughing with another girl-not even one that had a picture in his wallet. A different one. They started to make out.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Addie screeched at the top of her lungs. Blake turned and his eyes got wide. Addie marched right up to him.

"Do these ring a bell?" Steph said, holding the 3 pictures in front of his wallet in her hand. He stood there, paralyzed with fear. Addie clamped her hands on his shoulders, and whipped her knee up at a 45 degree angle. He was hit...you know where...HARD. His face changed into extreme pain and clutched where he'd been hit.

"Oooh, I just got a manicure!" Addie said, and smacked him with all her might across his face, her nails leaving long red marks. Finishing up the job, she punched upward into his chin/jaw. Blake fell to the floor and stayed there for a while. Addie stomped off, leaving him in agony. "You just got slapped!" as if he didn't know, walking away.

"Whoa, violence!" Tamaki shielded Stephanie's eyes, but she pushed his hand away.

"Violence- a girl who just got a manicure had to be dragged out of Pac Sun and slapped her boyfriend who was cheating on her. That's R rated, Tamaki." Stephanie laughed.

"Um, shouldn't we follow her?" Kyouya watched her walk out of the nearest mall exit.

"gasp- STALKER!" Bella joked. "Yeah, we should."

"How? Why? Why would he do that?" Addie stabbed her pen yet again into her picture of Blake. "DIE DIE DIE!" she screamed to his face. "He should just drown in the deep ocean of the Panama Canal!"

"Addie, the Panama Canal is a...canal. Not an ocean." Kyouya pointed out. Addie slowly turned around to him, her eyes shooting fire. She growled.

"Oooh, feisty." Tamaki tried to make light humor. Stephanie knew that was a bad idea. Addie shifted to growl at him.

"I hate this guy!" the agrivated fashion girl said as she furiously tore open a pack of Trident Splash Citrus with Blackberry. She chucked the packet across the room and chomped on the gum as if it was Blake's face.

"Let's go around the circle dissing Blake!" Steph joked.

"Okay!" Addie said with a laugh. It was kind of an evil laugh...

"He had weird hair," spoke up the twins. Bella stroked their orangeygold locks.

"He was...not very smart." Kyouya spoke flatly.

"He is waayyy less cooler than any of us!" Tamaki flipped his yellow hair. Everyone laughed at that.

"The girls he 'dated' were really snotty looking," Bella said, and everyone nodded.

"He was a total BUTTNUGGET!" Addie shouted out, making the gang crack up.

"He had nothing on me- The _Flaming_ Buttnugget! He was also a big fat chunkball," Addie laughed in hysterics at 'chunkball'. Tamaki looked at Stephanie curiously.

"I'm not sure if I should date a girl who's called The Flaming Buttnuggett..." he pondered.

"He kissed a different girl!" Honey gasped out, as if that was the freakiest, most world-stopping, death-defying feat ever. Everyone looked at Mori, who was last.

"He didn't love you." Addie stared at him.

"I have never swam in an ocean that's deeper than you, Mori." Addie said. It's true, this guy rarely speaks, but when he does, good stuff comes out.


	31. Three Little Words

Disclaimer: NOPE. i dont own ohshc, and this might be the last time i ever type that.

**Oh no! It's the last chapter of Weird, Weirder, and Really Really Weird! How sad...sob sob sob! Oh well, deal with it. I cant seem to find the time anymore, but at least this chapter will be (hopefully) really good, funny, and long.**

Addie was dreaming. It was a weird dream.

"Hey, it's a good thing I got a library card, cause I'm checking you out." some guy said to her.

"Sorry, I'm reserved for someone else." Addie responded, adjusted her denim mini, and walked on down the street. Who was she 'reserved' for? Addie didn't know herself. Ohemgee! Addie looked down and realized she was topless! She screamed uncontrollably and covered herself with her arms as she ran faster down the street. She screamed once more for help, and kept running. Then she ran off a cliff.

"Addie! Wake up! Stop screaming!" Addie bolted up in bed, then began to girlishly slap fight whoever was waking her up. Slap slap slap slap slap! She whacked madly at Bella's face. "Ow! Ow ow ow!"

"Oh, sorry." her hands went down.

"Stop screaming! We're trying to sleep, you know." Bella was obviously cranky.

"Wut-EV, Mrs. Crankypatankypants!"Addie said, and Bella giggled.

"Wha!" Addie shrieked in surprise, feeling a hand on her head. She jerked up, seeing Mori, whose hand shot away from her hair very quickly. He was in a grey t-shirt, and (SUPA-GASP!) plaid...blue...boxers! "Holy goo-ahk-ah-moleee!" she widened her eyes. Mori looked nervous. Addie could not help herself from laughing.

After about ten minutes

"Will you shut up!?" Tamaki called from his room. "Yeah, you've been laughing like a maniac for like, an hour!" Stephanie added. As if on cue, Addie settled down. Mori was staring at her weirdly, still on her bed. Bella had long gone.

"Go drown in the Mississippi Sea! I will laugh for however long I want!" she fired back.

"There is no Mississ-" Kyouya started, but was interrupted.

"SHADDUP!"

Addie went to get ready for the day, since it was about seven. It was also Valentines Day. Which meant, a light pink mini with a silver shine paired up with a white tank top sprinkled with pink hearts was perfect.

Midmorning of the day

Stephanie felt a hand slip into her butt pocket, so she punched whoever was standing behind her. It was Tamaki, who now had a slightly bloody nose, but a note was sticking out of her butt pocket. Tamaki grinned and ran to the guys room, probably for a tissue or something. She unfolded the many folds of the note.

_Steph-_

_I love you!_

_-a secret admirerer_

Steph smiled happily. It wasn't really a secret. Tamaki exited the guys' room, and Steph clobbered him. She hopped on his back, and he piggybacked her to her next class.

Meanwhile...

Bella reached her desk in her history, which was decorated with 2 cards- both pink hearts with the inside reading "I Love you!" she clutched them to herself and beamed.

Meanwhile again...

Addie was sulking about Blake walking down the hall. "I just wish school could be over!!" Luckily the day passed quickly.

_I better get that note to Addie soon, or say something, or something..._

Addie spent the afternoon burning pictures of Blake with the host club and Steph and Bella watching her. They were chatting amongst themselves, except of course Mori AKA The Guy Who Doesn't Talk. A tear trickled down Addie's cheek.

"How could this happen to me on like, Valentines Day?!" she captured all her friends' attention.

"How could what happen?" said Tamaki.

"Blake, you idiot!" Stephanie said but smiled.

"No one loves me on Valentines day." Addie stated blandly, and walked to the kitchen. Her friends decided it was best to let her be for a few minutes.

Mori walked in and leaned against the counter by her. "_I _love you."

"Really?" Addie put on puppy eyes.

"Yeah."

"I love you, too." she said and beamed. They hugged.

And, for the most part, lived happily ever after. They all continued at Ouran High School, and were wrapped up in crazyness, funnyness, and all that other stuff. Which is the way it should be.


	32. Epilogue

Yay! I decided to make an epilogue for my weird story. this is my short epilogue.

i dont own ohshc, if u dont already know.

ps check out my new story!

Addie was shopping. Nope, not even at 27 did this girl ever quit. And she didn't plan to, until she got all crickety crackety old like a pretzel. Mori was walking alongside her at the mall. Tamaki was with Steph, in Hot Topic. Steph's hair was now fire engine red. Her wedding dress had been white with red and orange flames. Addie had scolded her, saying how Tamaki was in a super cute light blue tux and she was in a flame dress. Stephanie had pushed her down the stairs in reply. Bella was in Barnes and Books, reading in the anime section, simply leaning against a rack as the twins read over her shoulder. Addie had scolded Bella also at her wedding dress, which had been a smoky grey, and a little tattered. Bella became the first woman to legally marry two people.

Nobody could scold Addie's wedding, since it had been perfect. A very fashionable, white with purple trim strapless to-the-floor dress, with Mori in a simple black tux. Annie was going to be her maid of honor, but since she had been long..."gone" her other sister Allie was. Bella and Stephanie were her bridesmaids. Everything was going well for everyone.

There was a phone call. Addie stared at her music-making butt pocket before answering. Bella, in the book store. The ringtone for Bella was Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Stephanie's was Btch by Meredith Brooks. Tamaki's was Sakura Kiss. Mori's was Flashing Lights by Kanye West.

"Why can't you just come in American Eagle!?"

"It's...scary in there. All those cool clothes, those high prices!" Bella shuddered.

"So what do you want?"

"Just come in this book store!" Addie huffed. It's not like she hated books, but she thought the purpose of a mall was to shop for clothes, not books. She walked with Mori's arm around her to Barnes and Books. Bella ran up to them.

"I can't find the twins!" Addie huffed again.

"Is this a total emergency? Call them!"

"I did, they didn't pick up." Addie saw a flash of orange hair outside the store. It was indeed the twins, rushing out of Lewej Jewelers, carrying a small silvery bag. Bella, Mori, and Addie rushed out to meet them. They panicked and Hikaru shoved the bag up his shirt.

"Um, what's that in your shirt?" Bella said, who hadn't seen them rush out of the jewelry store.

"NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING!"

"Give it." Bella said. Hikaru took it out and handed it to her. Inside was a small black box. She carefully opened it, revealing a silver and sapphire ring. "Ooooooh! It's pretty!"

"It's for our anniversary." They said in unison.

"Aw, thanks!"

"Hey, don't get all mushy," Steph said and appeared behind them. They all laughed, which now included Tamaki. They all linked and walked down the hall of the mall.

Wait-what about Hunny? you ask. He became a famous kung-fu guy, and visited Mori often.

Well everyone, thanks for reading! Reviewers, I love you! People who read but didn't review, I love you anyways.

Hope you enjoyed! -the author(ess)


End file.
